1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter devices and more particularly to a new and improved bacteria filter device designed to automatically condition a filter element during assembly for optimum filtering capacity and to the method of assembling the filter device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain artificial respiratory systems, such as intermittent positive pressure breathing apparatus (IPPB) used in assisting asthma patients with breathing, air purifiers or bacteria filters are used to remove undesirable bacteria from the fluid sprayed into the patient's mouth. The IPPB system has a nebulizer nozzle designed to spray the desired fluid into the patient's mouth and the nozzle frequently includes a bacteria filter to purify the air before passage into the patient's mouth. It is important that these filters be simple and compact in construction yet leak-proof so that all air passing through the filter is subjected to the filtering medium and bacteria is reliably removed therefrom. In the past it has been difficult to obtain the desired leak-proof construction without the use of clamping devices to effect the desired seal and the use of such clamping devices renders the filter undesirable for use with nebulizer nozzles because of the bulkiness and complexity of construction.